Need You
by KaitieD
Summary: Laurel's rejection hits Frank harder than he expected.


"I'm not into you. And it's not just because we work together, so you have to stop."

The words swirled through his head, replaying themselves over and over. Frank threw back another shot, feeling the amber liquid burn its way down his throat. Angrily he slammed the glass down and shook his head, trying to clear it from the constant refrain.

He wasn't used to rejection. It had happened before of course, everyone gets rejected at some point. But he was a good looking guy working around lots of young, cute, generally stressed, over-worked, and horny law school students. It wasn't hard to talk one into his bed. Laurel was different though. First, she wasn't so easily persuaded. Second, she was different.

Frank didn't want to admit it to himself, but the feelings he had for her weren't the usual roll-in-the-hay a few times and then send them on their way kind. He was drawn to her and couldn't get her out of his mind. He had to try again, get her to give him a shot. He didn't know how to deal with these new feelings and couldn't sit by and do nothing.

"Let's keep this professional. Otherwise I'm going to have to tell Annalise" she had said. It had stung. He didn't let on, cutting her off and leaving before she could finish, but the words had stuck with him. Scrolling through his phone, Frank stared at her number, finger hovering above the call button. He wasn't scared of her telling Annalise. But, he reluctantly admitted to himself, he was a little scared of what Laurel would say. She said she wasn't into him, but was that true? Maybe it was, but he felt a connection with her. Didn't she feel it to?

He couldn't risk her not answering his call, so he paid his bill and headed to her apartment. The relatively short walk the few blocks to where she lived didn't sober him up much. Standing before her door, he steadied himself and screwed up the courage to knock at the door.

There was no response for a few moments and checking the time, Frank realized how late it was and that Laurel was probably asleep. About to turn and just head home, he heard the door unlock and watched as it opened just a crack.

"Frank? What are you doing here?" Laurel said, squinting at the light from the hallway entering her darkened apartment. "What time is it?"

"I know, I'm sorry" Frank said, "I didn't realize how late it was… I just had to talk to you."

"Frank" she started, shaking her head. She was tired and could smell the alcohol on his breath. She thought she had gotten the message through to him earlier. There was too much on the line to get involved with a guy like him.

"Please?"

She started at him for a moment, surprised at the pleading tone in his voice. He was always such a tough guy, acting like he was better than the rest of them and they were so young and stupid. Something about him showing up, drunk and somewhat vulnerable, weakened her resolved. Stepping back, she opened the door and stepped back to allow him in.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee maybe?" she asked with a pointed look.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I may have a drink or two before coming here" he said with a sheepish smile. Laurel caught herself smiling back and quickly turned to head for the kitchen. She wouldn't let him get to her.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" she called back to him. He heard the opening and closing of cabinets and the water running.

"I know you said you weren't interested…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "I just –"

Laurel walked back into the living room carrying two cups of mugs. "Sorry, all I had was instant" she said, setting them down on the coffee table. Settling into the armchair, she sat across from the couch where Frank sat.

"Frank, you know I'm with Kan" she began, needing to get through to him. "We work together; I don't want to jeopardize my work with Annalise…"

"You wouldn't be. We wouldn't be. And you know that things with Kan aren't serious. Forget what I said before, you do have to say it twice. Tell me you aren't into me. That you don't feel anything for me."

Laurel just stared silently, trying to decide what to say.

"I don't –" she started, but couldn't bring herself to say it again. She did have feelings for him. She didn't want to and knew it was a bad idea, but she just couldn't help it. "We just can't."

"We can" he said, staring back at her just as intensely. "Please."

Getting up from the couch, Frank moved slowly towards her, unable to gauge her reaction. Reaching out, he pulled her up and held her face in his hands.

"Please" he repeated.

Laurel sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't resist any more. Pulling him close, she lifted her face to his and their lips met tentatively at first, the kiss deepening as it went on. After a few moments, they both pulled back, breathing heavily. Pressing his forehead to hers, Frank closed his eyes and fought to regain composure.

"I should probably go before things move too fast."

"Too fast? I didn't think there was such a thing for you?" Laurel said, teasing but also believing it to be true.

"Yeah, usually. I want this to be different though. Really, I do. I know you may not believe me, and I may have to try and work to show you, but this won't be like the others."

Before she could argue, Frank kissed her once again and headed for the door while Laurel stood rooted to the spot, just watching.

"See you tomorrow?" he called as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah" Laurel answered. She had no idea what would happen from here, but she had to give it a shot.


End file.
